percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Morbus Pācis: Chapter 3
Kenshin As we walked back to our campsite, I carried the now outcold Castella who no longer was Metus. The demon that had possesed her and was very annoying and a real jerk to all of us. When we arrived back at the campsite I lay Castella down on her sleeping bag and put a blanket over her, It was late and we were all tired. I knew that meeting a demon wasn't something any of us excepted, I knew I didn't except it. I excepted maybe a hell hound or a harpy. Acadia wanted to finish the Potato peeling contest, but no one else wanted to. So I told her that if it really meant that much to her I would stay up and finish the contest with her. Me and Acadia sat on a log and we each were peeling a potato, she was peeling her potato much ''faster then mine. I started to peel and turned a certain way so the potato peels were hitting her. She started to laugh and then did the same thing to me. We broke out into a potato peel war and started to peel faster and faster, a peel went into my mouth and it tasted ''really ''bad. A peel went into Acadia's mouth and she spit it out and had a really funny look on her face, and I broke out laughing. "What are you laughing about?" She asked and I couldn't speak, I was laughing to hard. Then ''she ''started to laugh and we fell to the ground laughing, we forgot about the potato war and just enjoyed laughing at each other. We both turned on our sides and were face to face, our nose's were almost touching. In the moonlight her eyes sparkled, she looked so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her right then and there, she was just ''so beautiful. I leaned in a tiny bit to where our nose's touched, but then I quickly pulled away and got up. I helped her up and we stood there awkwardly staring at each other. "Good night Acadia, see you in the morning.." I said to break the silence and she nodded, we headed off to our beds. Or sleeping bags. And went to bed, except for I didn't get the best night sleep because I was up all night kicking myself mentally for not kissing her. The next morning we were all woken up by a very annoying, and sadly a very familiar voice. "Hello Lovelies!" Was the booming voice of Metus, I really just wanted to sock the guy in the jaw. But Acadia would flip if I did. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, standing a few feet in front of me in the middle of our campsite was Metus. Or, what I thought was Metus. There was a boy who was about 17 or 18, he had dark brown hair and greyish eyes. He had pale skin and wore a gray trench coat with jeans and boots. "Metus?" I heard Acadia, I stood up and everyone was standing also. I guess they didn't except Metus to come in another body, or host. "Yes it's me, who else would be here at 6 in the morning?" Metus replied to Acadia, I really hated the way he talked to her and it made me mad. And he knew it, and he liked it. "So, why ''are ''you here?" Jim asked Metus, Metus looked over at Jim and I knew he was going to give a sarcastic answer. "Just dropping by to see how my friends are doing this fine morning." Metus said and ruffled Jim's hair like Jim was a little kid, I could tell Metus was getting under Jim's skin and Jim was trying his best not to beat the crap out of Metus. "I'm here. Because like I said the night before, I need you all to help me." Metus said, I ''really ''didn't want to help this jerk. But if I didn't, I didn't want to think what he would do to us. Mostly Acadia. "Why should we help you?" Jo asked, but there was something different in her voice. It wasn't like she asking in a mad tone, it was like she actually ''wanted ''to help Metus. ''They better not be falling for Metus just because his host might be a little cute. ''I thought as I looked at Metus, sure he was good looking, but I mean come on. There was ''no way ''Acadia and Jo could be falling for a jerk like ''this. '' "Well, I explained everything the night before and I don't really want to go through everything again. So I'll just tell you all right now that if you ''don't ''help me. I'll kill you all and leave your bodies to rot in the hot desert." Metus replied, Jo and Acadia were still staring at him like he was this dreamy guy. And all I saw was a dirty mut who needed a little help. "Fine, we'll help you." Jim said, he was the ''last ''person I thought would ''ever ''say that to Metus. ''EVER. ''Acadia and Jo looked over at him like he was crazy. "Well, looks like one of you finally came to your senses." Metus said and a strange grin spread across his face, he looked like he knew that he would get his way. And that made me more mad. "Well, I better get going. See you all later!" And with that, Metus disappeared and left us standing there filled with many different emotions. "Hey." I heard and turned around, Castella woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What did I miss?" Category:Morbus Pācis Category:Chapter Page Category:The Supernatural Chronicles Category:Cutefairy78